Astronomy
Astronomy in the world of Tallus is mostly based on signs. A year has 12 months, but for each 10th year a thirteen month appear, the month of The Shadow. A month seen as the bringer of bad luck and people born under this sign are seen as unlucky. and for each month there is a sign, a zodiac. There is two versions of a zodiac, a simpel sign and a picture showing a humanoid person holding or does a seartion action that explains the meaning. The Watcher: In simple form the sign of the Watcher is an eye placed side ways like a normal eye. In picture it shows someone holding up a bird (often hawk or a falcon) The Traveller: Shown as a wander stick, or a vertical line that is smaller at the bottom and gets broader upwards, resembling one. In picture it shows someone holding a wandering stick with both hands and sometimes with two wolf like creatures on each side *Anyone born under this sign is said to be restless induviduals. Known also for being wise, because of them constantly travelling and their thirst for see new places and things. They can go from being very social and therfor have many friends from different places, or being very unsocial, going around avoiding longtime relationships. The Proclaimer: Shown as a. In picture a person holding a book on the level of its chest with its left hand, sometimes with the right arm raised over the head. *People born under this sign are said to be passionate campaigners, adopting a political view of their own, and going at it with all their mind. People born under this sign tend towards extremism at times, but mostly they are great at inspiring enthusiasm in others, as their passions are infectous. They tend to be excellent preachers of their cause, but can also be lunatic, as their convictions are unshakable. The Fighter: Shown as a sword, often vertical. In picture a person holding a sword with both hands with the blade pointing upwards. *People born under this sign is said to be proud and fierce. Known for enjoying a good fight. Shares sometimes the same threat with The Protector to want to protect someone or something. They are also known for being troublemakers and starting fights. With very strong personalitys they are very emotional and hides rarely their thoughts and meanings. The ones who is born under this sign is; Ignetia The Protector: Shown as a shield. In picture a person holding a shield with its right hand, the left hand hangs down open. In some rare cases The Protector is shown as a horizontal sword and in picture someone holding a horizontal sword with both hands. *People born under this sign is said to be calm and protective (duh). Known for always be there for those who need it and are not afraid to stand in front of others as their shields. They are also known for give more of themselfs that is good, ready to sacrifice themselfs. The ones who is born under''' The protector is; Itchak '''The Leader: Shown as a lamp, or just simply a flame. In picture a person holding a lamp on the level of its chest, two cat like creatures are sometimes pictured on each side. *Persons born under this sign is said to be calm and strong (in mind). The ones wo is born under The Leader is; Darek, Taron The Bard/Entertainer: Shown as the same sign for tone or music. In picture almost like the The Proclaimer, but mirrored with the right hand over its chest and the left raised. *Persons born under this sign is know to be optimistic and playfull. Known as funmakers The Bards likes to spread happiness and set a smile to anyones faces. They dislike pesemists strongly and always look positive on things and what lays in front of them. The have it very hard to distrust anyone and can be a little over the topp aceptive towards strangers. The Mask: Shown as a split mask, the left side is smiling while the right is sad. In picture a person wears the same mask with the left hand holding a flower (often a Chrysanthemum) and a dagger in the right. *Persons born under this sign is said to be unpredictable and strange. Known for their ever changing emotions and thinking ways the ones born under the sign of The Mask can be very intersting to be with, but sometimes tiring. Their unpredictablesness makes it hard for them to hold on to friends and up often as loners, but never completly alone. The ones born under The Mask is; Fallax (more like that 'he' came to be and created a personality in this month) The Builder: *People born under this sign is said to be patient and hardworking. The hunter: Often depicted as simply a bow, with a single arrow notched, but in most cases the bow alone will suffice. *People born under the sign of the hunter are said to be very focused, and it is said that once a hunter spots a target, they will not rest until that target is down. Be that target a goal of their own, or an actual target, hunters are relentless. People born under the sign of the hunter: Talkan